The invention relates generally to modular conveyor belts and chains, and more particularly to an active control roller top conveyor module and a modular conveying assembly including at least one of the conveyor modules.
Modular conveyors include modules connected together to form a belt or chain that is supported by a frame and driven to transport a product. Each module has a support surface that supports the product as the belting or chain is driven along the frame. Adjacent modules are connected to each other by hinge pins inserted through hinge members extending from adjacent modules in the direction of the belt travel.